oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Skotizo
Ashes Clue scroll (hard) Ancient shard |examine = A darkly altared demon. |hitpoints = 450 |aggressive = Yes |poisonous = No |max hit = 38 |weakness = Arclight |attack style = Melee (slash), Magic |slaylvl = 1 |slayxp = 618 |cat = Black demon, Greater demon |chaeldar = Yes |nieve = Yes |duradel = Yes |att = 240 |str = 250 |def = 200 |range = 1 |mage = 280 |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = 0 |arange = 0 |dstab = 80 |dslash = 80 |dcrush = 80 |dmagic = 130 |drange = 130 |strbns = 31 |rngbns = 0 |attbns = 160 |immunepoison = Immune |immunevenom = Immune |attack speed = 4 }} Skotizo is a demonic demi-boss located beneath the Catacombs of Kourend. Accessing its lair requires the use of a dark totem on the altar found in the centre of the Catacombs; one dark totem permits only one attempt. According to Malumac's journal, Skotizo was a former general of Zamorak during the God Wars, and led an expedition to recover an artefact, under Zamorak's direct orders, in the Kharazi Jungle's Ancient Temple. However, he soon betrayed Zamorak and his squad, taking the power for himself and decimating the expedition team. What happened to him next is unknown, though it is known he eventually made his way to the Catacombs of Kourend, where he resides to this day. Strategy Like all demons, it is vulnerable to the powers of Silverlight, Darklight, and Arclight. If currently on a black or greater demon task, Skotizo is also vulnerable to the Black mask/Slayer helmet benefits. Generally, the best method to fight Skotizo is to use Arclight and wear armour with high Magic Defence (e.g. black dragonhide armour) while having Protect from Melee active so the only source of damage will be from Skotizo's Magic attacks. If the player can afford one, a Twisted bow is the most effective weapon for Skotizo, and it can be used at range while praying Protect from Magic to take no damage. A Dragon warhammer is also helpful for the fight for its special effect, but players without one may use their Arclight special attack for similar results. At any time during the fight, Skotizo will randomly activate the Awakened Altars found in the north, south, east and west central areas of the room. These Altars increase its Defence while activated, and have 100 Hitpoints each. It is best to take them out whenever two or more are present as they will drastically increase its Defence. When travelling to disable the Awakened Altars, the player should temporarily switch to Protect from Magic, as Skotizo does not close in to use melee attacks. The Arclight will instantly disable them in one hit regardless of the player's stats and gear. Stamina potions are advised due to having to run around the room in order to disable the Altars. After half of Skotizo's health is depleted, it may summon three reanimated demon spawns or a Dark Ankou to aid it. If the player is using Protect from Melee, they will pose no threat. If the minions are slain, Skotizo may summon them again. As such, fighting the minions provides no benefit, so the player should instead focus on Skotizo and the Altars. Warning: If the player dies in Skotizo's area, there is absolutely no way to retrieve items lost on death! Should the player need to leave, they can either teleport out or use one of the four portals in the corners of the boss chamber. Setup | |} Drops Skotizo will always drop one shard, with a rare chance to drop an additional 1-4. 100% |} Ammunition and Runes |} Armour |} Herbs |} Materials |} Other |} Trivia *Prior to an update on 28 July 2016, Skotizo's elite clue scroll drop rate was 1/50. *Skotizo is the only monster that has the Shield left half as part of its normal drop table; all other monsters indirectly drop it via the rare drop table. *Skotizo is the only monster which doesn't drop a head to recolour their Slayer helmet, but instead drops a Dark claw. *Skotizo is almost a literal translation of "darkness" from ancient Greek. Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Bosses